


Сожительство

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Наруто истеричная жёнушка, Саске - муженёк-овощ, Юмор, всё по канонам семейной жизни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Саске начинает называть Наруто "жёнушкой" за его спиной на протяжении двух месяцев после переезда к нему. А это значит, что он подписал себе смертный приговор.





	Сожительство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cohabitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138710) by [weialala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weialala/pseuds/weialala). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Наруто никогда не мог похвастаться хитростью, поэтому когда он замечает Саске, небрежно попивающего саке у придорожного киоска, он кричит:  
— Ты!  
  
Саске ставит саке и наклоняет голову в сторону шума. Наруто шипит и шагает к киоску, поднимая максимально много пыли. Он решительно садится рядом с Саске, стараясь не замечать, что все другие посетители ушли, и изо всех сил пытается не вдыхать собственный аромат.  
  
От него несёт лягушачьими кишками, потому что Гамабунта по какой-то необъяснимой причине снова решил его съесть. Прошло уже шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Наруто начал искать Саске, и раздутая лягушка принимала в пищу  _его_ вместо огромных жуков, которых она призывала из Другого Мира.  
  
_— ТЫ!_  
  
— Да. — Саске обдумывает свой саке, глядит на Наруто, а затем поворачивается и пялится на владельца киоска, который пялится на него в ответ с жалостливым выражением лица.  
  
— Ещё одну, пожалуйста. Самую крепкую. — Он замолкает. Затем: — И продолжайте наливать. Это займёт время.  
  
— А! — вопит Наруто. Когда Саске даже не вздрагивает, он наклоняется и направляет всю мощь своих голосовых связок в ушной канал Саске.  
  
— **А-А-А-А-А-А!**  
  
Саске морщится и уклоняет свою голову от рта Наруто.  
  
— А.  
  
— ОН МЁРТВ, ПОЭТОМУ ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ ДОМОЙ, — продолжает орать Наруто, потому что, ну серьёзно, он не уверен, что Саске имеет об этом представление.  
  
— О? — Саске ставит очередной стакан.  
  
Наруто пытается саркастически засмеяться, но получается только кашель. Совсем не круто. Поэтому он обвиняюще направляет на Саске палец и поворачивается к владельцу.  
  
— ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, ОН, ВООБЩЕ-ТО, НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЙ.  
  
— Верно. — Владелец глядит помеж Наруто и Саске. — Это нормально. Он-он, э, выглядит так, как будто умеет с этим обращаться. — Он бежит прочь прежде, чем Наруто это осознаёт.  
  
— НУ? ТЫ ИДЁШЬ ИЛИ…  
  
Саске встаёт и кладёт на стойку несколько монет. У него страдальческое выражение лица. Наруто подозревает, что это из-за крика.  
  
— После тебя.  
  
— ОТЛИЧНО. И ТАК, НА ЗАМЕТКУ, — говорит Наруто, оборачиваясь и тыкая пальцем Саске в грудь, —  _Я ТАК НАДРАЛ ТЕБЕ ЗАДНИЦУ._  
  


***

  
  
Возвращение Саске домой, в основном, включает в себя необходимость отбиваться от злого люда. Саске выигрывает каждую драку и не особо напрягается, но когда _Цунадэ_  к нему приходит — кулаки, грудь и всё такое, — Саске понимает, что самое время извиниться.  
  


***

  
  
Саске начинает называть Наруто «жёнушкой» за его спиной на протяжении двух месяцев после переезда к нему. Если оглянуться назад, это похоже на ритуальное самоубийство.  
  
Когда Наруто об этом узнаёт, он наседает на Саске в гостиной и кричит о бессмысленных вещах («Ты зовёшь меня  _жёнушкой_? И как насчёт того, что вы с Неджи используете свои наркоманские глаза, чтобы измерить грудь Цунадэ… Подожди? ТЫ ПЯЛИШЬСЯ НА ГРУДЬ ЦУНАДЭ, ПОГАНЫЙ ИЗВРАЩУГА?») на протяжении нескольких минут, после чего обращает внимание, что Саске опять оставил на полу грязную одежду и что если это повторится, то Наруто натравит на него голодного Гамабунту.  
  
Саске понимающе кивает и помечает: больше не смотреть на грудь Цунадэ.  
  
Три дня спустя Саске ночью спит на софе, а затем его съедает его жаба. В желудке жабы он размышляет о плюсах того, чтобы устроить завтра стирку.  
  
(И на следующий день он устраивает стирку).  
  


***

  
  
Наруто просыпается очень рано, чтобы принять очень долгий душ. К тому времени Саске просыпается и осознаёт, что он снова опаздывает на работу и что у него ни единого шанса попасть в ванную и успеть на встречу с АНБУ.  
  
Саске тактично терпит это неделю, пока, наконец, не видит открытую дверь и вместе с тем полный доступ к своей зубной щётке.  
  
В первый раз, когда Саске натыкается на голого, только что счастливо вышедшего из душа Наруто, у него случается носовое кровотечение, и остаток дня он проводит на спине с салфеткой у носа.  
  


***

  
  
Саске слегает с простудой после одной ужасной миссии, и Наруто приходится о нём заботиться.  
  
По большей части это проявляется в том, что Наруто невротично чистит и моёт всё, чего касается Саске, и периодически орёт:  
— ЭТО ТВОЯ СОПЛИВАЯ САЛФЕТКА? БОЖЕ МОЙ,  _ЭТО ТВОЯ_  СОПЛИВАЯ САЛФЕТКА.  
  
Саске не против, правда, потому что, хоть Наруто и обращается с ним словно он живой, дышащий, один-метр-девяносто-сантиметров штамм Бубонной Чумы, у него много поблажек.  
  
Хотя бы раз Саске не приходится стирать («ЕСЛИ ТВОИ СОПЛИ ПОПАДУТ НА МОЮ ОДЕЖДУ, МНЕ ПРИДЁТСЯ ДЕЗИНФИЦИРОВАТЬ ВЕСЬ МОЙ ГАРДЕРОБ. А Я НЕ ХОЧУ ДЕЗИНФИЦИРОВАТЬ ВЕСЬ СВОЙ ГАРДЕРОБ»), и Наруто готовит лучший куриный бульон в жизни Саске, не считая, конечно, бульона его матери.  
  
Саске терпит гнев Наруто, хорошо скрываемое беспокойство и всё остальное без особой суеты. Но он мужчина, потому мстит Наруто своей собственной маленькой местью.  
  
Саске случайно бросает использованые салфекти на пол, потому что когда Наруто убирает салфетки щипцами, Саске открывается замечательнейший вид на задницу Наруто с тех пор, как было изобретено порно.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды Саске решает, что с него хватит продавленного дивана, и пробирается в кровать Наруто. Ему удаётся насладиться священными пятнадцатью минутами сна, пока Наруто не просыпается и не пытается задушить Саске подушкой.  
  
Когда Саске начинает синеть, Наруто смягчается и спрашивает:  
— ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ, ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?  
  
— Диван слишком неудобный.  
  
Наруто затыкается и вдруг падает на спину. Он лежит неподвижно минуту или две, пока не поворачивается набок, бормоча, что если Саске храпит,  _почему я должен_  — и засыпает.  
  
Саске несколько часов медитирует, чтобы в его сознании не было  _посторонних мыслей_ , но звук скольжения кожи Наруто по простыням для него слишком. Так что Саске среди ночи идёт в ванную и онанирует.  
  
Он возвращается на диван.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько недель Наруто не комментирует внезапное появление Саске в его кровати так же, как и внезапное исчезновение.  
  
— В ЧЁМ ТВОЯ ПРОБЛЕМА?  
  
— Ты мне скажи, — произносит Саске и злобно тычет свою еду.  
  
Наруто замолкает, бормоча, что не намеревался выселять Саске из спальни.  
  
Саске резко поднимает голову. Он просчитывает свои варианты и решает, что в последнее время мало практиковал свою хитрость и тактичность и начинать сейчас не стоит.  
  
— Займёмся сексом?  
  
Лицо Наруто приобретает насыщенный оттенок красного. Он открывает и закрывает рот, после чего швыряет свою еду — тарелку и дымящийся чай — в Саске и убегает.  
  
Саске принимает это как отказ, смиряется с отсутствием сексуальной жизни и на ночь устраивается на диване.  
  
Он просыпается примерно в полночь и видит раздражённого Наруто.  
  
— НУ? МЫ СОБИРАЕМСЯ ЭТИМ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ ИЛИ… УМФ.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день — когда Наруто заставляет Саске починить сломанную кровать («ЭТО ТОЛЬКО ТВОЯ ВИНА, ОЗАБОЧЕННЫЙ УБЛЮДОК») — Саске думает, что это, наверно, карма.  
  
Скорее всего за то, что вёл себя как сучка с Сакурой.  
  
Он на спине, под кроватью, закручивает винт, когда слышит нетерпеливое стучание ног Наруто. Он рассматривает их, думая, будет ли разумно возникать из-под кровати.  
  
— ЗНАЕШЬ, МЫ МОГЛИ БЫ ПРОСТО КУПИТЬ КРОВАТЬ ПОБОЛЬШЕ.  
  
Саске обдумывает это.  
  
— Мне тоже придётся идти в магазин?  
  
Наруто молчит. Это необычно, так что Саске высовывает голову из-под кровати и видит, что тот слегка порозовел.  
  
— Я думал, — начинает Наруто. Он ловит на себе взгляд Саске и резко повышает голос: — ТЫ ЛЕНИВАЯ СВОЛОЧЬ, НИКОГДА СО МНОЙ НИКУДА НЕ ХОДИШЬ. КОНЕЧНО, ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ СЕКСА, НО СХОДИТЬ СО МНОЙ ЗА МЕБЕЛЬЮ ДАЖЕ НЕ ОБСУЖДАЕТСЯ, ДА? О, НАРУТО, ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ТЕБЕ ТО, ПОЗВОЛЬ ЭТО, НАРУТО, ПОЗВОЛЬ МНЕ ЗАСУНУТЬ СЮДА МОЮ ШТУКУ, НАРУТО, НО ПОКУПКА МЕБЕЛИ. УГУ. ЭТО ЖЕ НЕЛЕПО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО МЫ НЕ НОРМАЛЬНАЯ ПАРА. И ТЫ ТУТ ТОЛЬКО РАДИ СЕК…  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Саске, поднимаясь. Он трусит с себя пыль и пристально смотрит на Наруто, потому что, по-видимому, они теперь пара, а пары — по крайней мере, нормальные — таким занимаются. По-видимому.  
  
— ЗНАЕШЬ, ОНА БУДЕТ ОРАНЖЕВОЙ, — вопит Наруто и топает ногой в порыве гнева. Саске следует за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Она не оранжевая. Но она большая, двуспальная, из крепкого дуба. Саске плохо помнит эту пытку, кроме того момента, когда продавщица поняла, что кровать была для них обоих (наверно, из-за Наруто, который сел на неё и сказал: «Эту уже точно не сломаем, Саске»), сильно покраснела, из-за чего ей пришлось удалиться.  
  
Когда кровать привозят, Саске вспоминает, что у него есть  _не исполненная обязанность_.  
  
Позже той ночью в их новой кровати Саске головой лежит на животе Наруто и позволяет Наруто играть его волосами.  
  
— Мне было интересно, — начинает Саске и не заканчивает предложение.  
  
Наруто спокоен и много улыбается, когда в постели, что значит, что на Саске не наорут за незаконченное предложение. Вместо этого он спрашивает:  
— Что?  
  
Саске поворачивает голову и целует мягкий и гладкий живот Наруто.  
  
— Ты же не можешь забеременеть, да?  
  


***

  
  
Мужчины в баре сочувствуют Саске, когда тот появляется там с наливающимся фингалом.  
  
— Жёнушка, — говорит Саске и садится, кривясь. Он показывает на своё лицо. — Он немного разозлился.  
  
Ли неодобрительно восклицает и заказывает Саске выпивку.  
  
— Расскажи мне об этом.  
  


***

  
  
Какаши пристально его разглядывает.  
  
— Ты спросил его, может ли он забеременеть.  
  
Саске честно кивает.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему он так расстроен. То есть, он же меня выгнал.  
  
Какаши глядит на Ируку, который выглядит таким же ошарашенным.  
  
— Ты спросил его…  
  
— Да-да,  _я знаю_ , что спросил его, сенсей, — обрывает Саске.  
  
Он выпивает остатки саке в один присест. От пристрастился к выпивке с тех пор, как переехал к Наруто.  
  
— Почему… — начинает Ирука, но потом говорит: — Саске,  _ты был в классе_ , когда я объяснял тему секса?  
  
— Да, Ирука-сенсей, — бормочет Саске. — Но если я пересплю с женщиной, Наруто… — Саске бледнеет, представляя последствия. Ему  _нужен_  наследник, чтобы передать шаринган, но вообще-то ему начинает  _нравиться_  Наруто, а такими темпами… он вспомнил внутренности Гамабунты. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что есть какое-нибудь дзюцу или ещё-что-нибудь.  
  


***

  
  
Никакого дзюцу нет, поэтому Саске мирится с тем, что у него не будет детей с шаринганом. И это вызывает определённую хандру.  
  
Хандра так хандра, решает Саске. Которая в основном включает в себя пьянство.  
  
Никаких детей, говорит он себе. Никого, кто продолжит его род. Он исчезнет,  _вымрет_  (подсказывает Киба в баре), как животное (а это уже Неджи).  
  
Саске опускает голову и пристально смотрит в глубины своего саке. Никаких больше Учих. И  _из-за_  чего?  
  
Любви (Ли).  
  
И секса (снова Киба).  
  
—  _Точно_ , — говорит Саске, теперь кривясь. Всё началось, когда он пожелал  _умереть_  за идиота.  
  
Самопожертвования (Ли).  
  
Секса (Киба).  
  
—  _Вот_  почему, — говорит Саске, стукнув чашкой о стойку. Потому что где-то в период между тем, как он впервые увидел Наруто (ему было пять, тот поднимал шум в раменной) и как тот притащил его домой (ему было восемнадцать, возле стойки саке), Саске  _вышел замуж._  
  


***

  
  
— Скажи своему мужу, — однажды небрежно говорит Какаши, — что его хандра мешает его работе.  
  
Наруто шипит.  
  
— МУЖ?  _ЧЕЙ_ МУЖ? ОН НЕ  _МОЙ_ МУЖ. МОЖЕТ, ОН ЧЕЙ-ТО ЕЩЁ МУЖ — С ЧЕГО ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ…  
  
— Знаешь, он называет тебя жёнушкой, — говорит Какаши, всё так же небрежно, а затем уходит.  
  


***

  
  
— Твоя хандра, — низким голосом произносит Наруто, прищурившись, — влияет на твою работу.  
  
— Знаю, — хныкает Саске. — И это только вдобавок ко всему. А вишенка на торте…  
  
Наруто закатывает глаза и шлёпает его по голове. Бармен вздрагивает и наливает Саске ещё чашку.  
  
— Когда ты идёшь домой?  
  
— Домой, — несчастно повторяет Саске. С каких пор их жилище стало домом? С каких пор Наруто просит его пойти домой? С каких пор…  
  
Шикамару, сочувствуя, хлопает его по плечу (бедный мальчик в браке и даже об этом не знает, думает Шикамару), но быстро уходит, когда Наруто посылает ему сердитый взгляд. Между ними радиус полтора метра, и никто не осмеливается приблизиться к Наруто.  
  
Наруто пробует другую тактику.  
  
— ТЫ!  
  
— Да, — говорит Саске.  
  
— МЫ В БРАКЕ, ЛАДНО? ПРИМИ ЭТО. ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ИДТИ ДОМОЙ.  
  
Саске отвечает:  
— О? — и заказывает ещё чашку. В браке, думает он.  _В браке_.  
  
— ТЫ ИДЁШЬ ИЛИ НЕТ?  
  
Саске поднимается, измученный. Он замужем. А ещё он достаточно мужественный, чтобы признать это и двигаться дальше. Он же Учиха, чёрт побери. Учихи не расстраиваются из-за незапланированной женитьбы. Он оставляет несколько монет на стойке. Наруто и Саске смотрят друг на друга, пока Наруто вновь не выходит из себя.  
  
Саске говорит:  
— Верно. — И идёт за Наруто прочь из бара.  
  
По дороге домой Наруто решает, что точно надерёт Саске зад, когда они дойдут.


End file.
